Spin Cycle
by ScottyKnows
Summary: Can a love found during bleak and despairing times survive the ultimate battle? Told from Ginny's pov. HarryGinny PRE DH! this is my first HP story, please review!


It was a cool, crisp day in early spring, about 10 years since Harry had defeated the Dark Lord. It still felt odd for Ginny to not be in school, even though she had graduated 14 years ago. Today, as she had done so often before, she walked through the graveyard unaccompanied, preferring to make visits such as these alone. These trips down memory lane were a strange sort of addiction for her, a complex form of pain and happiness that somehow she needed to get by.  
In her arms she carried roses; red roses, white roses, and a single yellow rose as well. She strolled with a casual yet oddly strained gait through the cemetery, pausing every so often at a depressingly familiar site to deposit a rose, paying tribute to days gone by. It was still so hard to believe that they had lost so many in one day, so many had sacrificed so muchMcGonagall, Hagrid, Charlie, Lupin and Tonks. and Harry himself

Flashback  
Nothing was ever really the same since Dumbledore had died. Everyone felt lost, almost leaderless...Order meetings were suspended indefinitely, though all Order Members were told to keep on high alert. Harry, taking Ron and Hermione with him, went off on his crusade for the Horcruxes (though few knew that this was actually where they were headed.  
When Harry had broken up with Ginny, it never really changed anything between them. All it did was help to hide from the public that they were in Love. He would come back from a quest for a Horcrux, tired, needing healing, and Ginny would always be there for him, waiting. Long nights were spent in front of the fire during the times when the Trio was home. All four of them would sit and talk together, exchanging adventurous tales, joking, reminiscing about the future...The subject of marriage came up often during these talks amongst the four...Ron and Hermione had decided that, provided they could stand each other until then, one day they wanted to be married in early summer. Harry never said much about this subject, but Ginny always stuck to her claim: that she would only marry her perfect man, she couldnt imagine tolerating anyone else for the rest of her life. Harry always hid a smirk when she said this, he knew that one day this fight would be over, and then they could be together openly. Occasionally, Harry and Ginny would be left alone in front of the hearth. Times like these were especially rare, and every moment between the two was savored, knowing that it could be their last.

One day, a few weeks after the first scattered snowfall of Harrys fourth winter away from Hogwarts, a single phoenix feather appeared with a pop in a cloud of gold sparks to each Order member. Immediately, number twelve, Grimmauld Place, dusty and rank again from being so long unoccupied, was full of strength and vitality.  
Harry stood among them. He paused a moment, staring out into the faces of the small crowd surrounding him. Ron and Hermione, the rest of the Weasley family (including Bill and Charlie but excluding Fleur and Percy), Prof. McGonagall, Hagrid, Mundungus Fletcher (who was already eyeing the remaining silver in the house with a hungry eye), Lupin and Tonks, Mad-eye Moody...everyone who survived was present and waiting for Harry to speak.  
"It's been four long years since we last met...I hope everyone has been doing well...but as you know, now is not the time for catching up. You're here tonight because you all believe in this cause. Bonds of friendship and extreme loyalty have kept us together and strong. Well, the day has come my friends. The day we prove our strength and fight to protect not only our world, but the muggle world as well. Tomorrow, Lord Voldemort and his followers will be gathering in the old Riddle house. Tomorrow, we attack. I ask those of you who are willing to fight with me meet here again tomorrow at 8 oclock. This will be the final fight. Either we win this, or we lose it all. No one will think less of you if you do not join us, for all of you have already given up much for this cause. Thanks for answering tonights call everyone...this is it. "I've known that it would all come to this but none of it seemed really... real until now! I'm so scared! For all of us...just so scared..."  
Harry hugged her for a moment, then beckoned to Ron. Ron stepped forward and took Hermione into his arms, soothing her sobs but looking none to calm himself.  
"We're all scared Harry," Ron said, looking at his best mate over the top of Hermione's bushy brown hair.  
Harry turned and stared into the fire. "I know," he replied, suddenly sounding worn and defeated, "so am I."  
end flashback

Finally, Ginny had only three roses remaining in her arms; one red, one white, and the one yellow rose. She continued walking, her feet knowing the way, almost as if she were drawn to the site she now sought. Her footsteps slowed as she reached her destination.  
In front of her was a large headstone, handsomely crafted out of fine black marble, shot through with green streaks. She knelt before this stone as she gently laid the three remaining roses at its base. "Hey you..." she whispered softly, lightly trailing one finger down the side of the smooth stone

Flashback

Ginny came quietly back down the stairs of 12 Grimmauld Place. She didnt wish to disturb the portrait of Mrs. Black that still slept behind its moldered curtains. She had gone upstairs to make sure that Ron had been able to get Hermione (a now hysterical mess) to their room without incident. She re-entered the sitting room without a sound. Harry sat on a sofa, staring intently into the still roaring fire. She came up behind him and ran her hands down his shoulders, ending in a sort of hug from behind. "Hey you." She whispered softly, tenderly kissing his cheek.  
"Hey" he replied just as softly. Harry didnt usually sound this vulnerable, which at this point scared Ginny more than anything else. Slowly she walked around the couch and sat down beside him. She looked at him for a moment, concern emanating from her figure. She reached out slowly and touched his hand. Harry remained frozen for a moment, then he slowly intertwined his fingers with hers. Gazing steadily at the floor he began to speak.

"I'm scared Ginny. What if I'm wrong? What if we missed a Horcrux? What if we destroyed the wrong object? What then? Im leading my friends...my _family_ into battle tomorrow...and it could all be for nothing. I'm just scared. I'm scared because I know I'm leading some of these people to their deaths...I'm destroying families...but mostly I keep thinking about how scared I am that I might never eat another treacle tart again...or fly another broomstick, or kiss you or hell even _see_ you again! I'm absolutely petrified Ginny..."  
Ginny sat there and watched helplessly as the only man she had ever loved gradually fell apart in front of her very eyes. She moved so that she was kneeling on the floor in front of where he was sitting, silently crying, his face buried by his hands.

"Harry, look at me," she quietly demanded, taking his hands away from his face and holding them in her own. He slowly blinked away his tears, but his dazzling emerald eyes never for a moment left hers. "Harry not a single person that came here tonight came here without knowing the risks. They _trust_ you Harry. We _all_ do. You destroyed the Horcruxes and tomorrow, Harry, you will destroy the Dark Lord. Have faith Harry. The good guys always win remember?" she said to him, trying to ease his mind and cheer him up a little. Harry only sighed, still not breaking her gaze. She reached up and gently stroked his cheek for a moment, giving him a hard, blazing look. "Have _faith_Harry" she whispered.

"...Ginny, I love you..." He murmured taking a deep, trembling breath. Ginny smiled wryly. "Thanks. I love me too."  
At last Harry showed the faintest hint of a smile. "I know I've said to you before Ginny...but I've never meant it more than right now."  
Harry brought Ginny back up onto the couch with him, wrapping his arms around her and laying them both down as he did so. She snuggled deeper into his arms.  
"Harry, I love you and come what may I always will."

Ginny sighed into the stillness. "I wish you didn't always have to go do some stupid noble thing..." Harry chuckled gently. Ginny knew she sounded childish, but she just didnt care, especially not tonight.  
For a while the couple remained silent, simply enjoying being wrapped in each others arms, each of them stealing an occasional kiss. Then Harry said in a fairly shaky voice, "Ginny look at me" She did. She looked directly into his captivating green eyes, noting the expression that he wore upon his still slightly tear stained face.  
"Ginny...I, um..." he paused, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, "Ginny, provided of course that we live through this tomorrow...Will you marry me?"

The next day, all able-bodied Order members showed up to help Harry fight and disapparated instantly to the location he gave them with hesitation or question. Again Ginny and the Trio were the last to leave.  
There was a pause in which they all simply stood and looked at each other and then suddenly Hermione let out a cry.  
"Oh Harry, be careful!" she exclaimed, latching onto his neck, "I always knew this day would come...I just wish it hadn't"  
Ginny heard Harry laugh weakly and murmur some re-assuring words to Hermione before she attacked her brother in a hug.  
"Oof!" was the only sound Ron was able to make before Ginny cut him off, assuming a patronizing and motherly tone.  
"Now, try not to make an oaf out of yourself Ronald," she teased, "You wouldnt want to embarrass the Order would you?"  
"I wont! You know me Ginny!" he said, sounding slightly indignant.  
She laughed, "I know," she replied with a smirk on her lips, "That's why I said it!" Now it was Ron's turn to laugh.  
"Take care of yourself today Ginny, and I'll see you later...I promise."  
"Good."  
Ron turned and stepped toward Harry, offering his hand. "Well, this is it mate, it's been fun..." Harry looked at Ron's hand for a moment, then side stepped it, pulling Ron into a brotherly embrace.  
"And it'll continue to be." Harry replied with determination, clapping Ron on the back. Hermione and Ginny exchanged grins.  
"Alright lovebirds, break it up!" Ginny called out. There was three feet between the boys almost instantly.  
"Well then, thats all folks...I'll see you two at the site," said Harry to Ron and Hermione. Grasping hands, they disapparated on the spot.

After Ron and Hermione left, Harry turned to Ginny. They rushed at each other without pause or timidity, their lips meeting in a fierce and passionate kiss, knowing that it could well be their last. When, finally they broke apart, Harry said in a fierce and determined whisper, "Stay here Ginny." She looked at him slightly confused.  
"No." she replied, "I'm going with you. I'm going to fight and were going to win this. The good guys always win Harry, remember?"  
"But at what cost Ginny! I'm not taking any chances with you! I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you and I could have stopped it, so please...Stay here!"  
Ginny was about to give an angry retort when she made the mistake of looking deep into his eyes. What she saw there made her melt...she lost her nerve and quietly said, "But what if I don't care?"  
"Then I'd say stay here anyway. Please Ginny? For me?"  
She sighed, officially resigned. "Fine... But only for you..."  
Thank you, he whispered, relief evident in his voice. He took her hand and slipped something onto her left ring finger. "I'll come back. I promise" he said in a hushed murmur, and pulled her close once again. This time, their kiss was soft and lingering, still passionate, and full of emotion for one another. He pulled away.  
"I love you," he said, resting his forehead against hers.  
"I know, I love you too," she whispered back, for the first time fully realizing how much.  
"Good." He said with a smirk. "Keep it that way"

And then he was Gone.

End Flashback  
Tears came to Ginny's eyes as she continued to remember the details of that fateful night, and she fitfully twisted the band he had given her around her finger. That night had been nothing short of agony for her, her mind playing tricks on her, imagining scenarios of every possible thing that could have gone wrong. Time seemed to pass at an alarmingly slow rate for her. 10 minutes easily becomes three hours when your entire world is at stake. She remembered how Moody had been the first one to return...how Fred and George had come back next, each of them looking pale and shell-shocked, the weight of grief obvious in their stance. Then Hermione had arrived. She looked absolutely beside herself, a slash on her cheek still oozing blood. She rushed at Ginny, speechless with tears and a moment later Ginny understood why. The loud crack of a wizard apparating was heard from the living room as Ron appeared, holding in his arms the lifeless form of Harry Potter.

Somehow they managed to recount the tale...Harry had gone for Snape first, seeking his revenge but was intercepted along the way by Lucius Malfoy. Hagrid took care of Snape and as they fought Lucius turned out to be no match for Harry's anger. Then Harry turned to face the Dark Lord. Ron watched from a distance as they dueled. Each a powerful force to be reckoned with, each aiming to kill. Somehow, in the midst of this magnificent struggle Harry managed to gain the upper hand, and he pressed his advantage relentlessly, leaving no room for his opponent to fight back. Finally Harry became the victor, ending Voldemorts tyranny.  
But the battle was not over yet...

Voldemort's Death Eaters continued to fight, oblivious to the fact that their master had been destroyed. Hexes filled the air so thickly that it looked as though someone had set off a box of Weasley's Wildfire Whizbangs. Jets of brightly colored light filled the room and while Order members fought desperately to end their duels a lone figure emerged from the shadowy corner of the room. Draco Malfoy sought revenge. Skirting the borders of the other fights he closed in on Harry, who was engaged in the most vigorous fight of all, himself and Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry's back was to Draco and as he was about to end Bella's miserable existence, Draco cast the deadly curse. Ron had been fighting his way through the crowd, trying to reach Harry in time to warn him. It seemed that time was passing in slow motion as he watched helplessly as the one creature he hated more than anything murdered his best friend before his very eyes. Ron never hesitated as he killed Draco in a pure form of cold fury.  
Everything had changed that night. Everyone had lost someone...and no one was ever really themselves again...

"...especially Ron...losing you, Harry...it changed him...he even stopped eating for a while...we all thought we were going to lose him too..." she knew she was being stupid...speaking aloud to the grave of her only love...but she didnt care...it wasn't the first time she had done something stupid because of him...

She looked down at the ring she had worn for almost ten years...the gold band still gleamed with the shattered promise of unfulfilled dreams, and the two tiny emeralds on both sides of the small diamond still reminded her painfully of his eyes. Ginny bit her lip and tried to ignore the tears that were burning her eyes.

She whispered softly, "We miss you Harry...all of us...you were our world...and now you're just...gone" As she gave up and let the tears fall freely from her eyes, a soft wind caressed her face. Maybe it was just her imagination, but she thought she heard a familiar voice speaking to her, comforting her. Sobs racked her frail frame as she laid herself down, and not for the first time she cried, her head resting under the words etched into the headstone itself:

**_The people we love never truly leave us..._**


End file.
